


Consent

by babynative



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Boyfriends, Communication, Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loving Jefferson Emestine, M/M, No Means No, No Sex, No Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Joshua Rae, Teenagers, Traumatic Experience, loving relationship, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: Jefferson comforts Joshua immediately when he figures out Joshua isn't having a good time.





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a relationship before so I'm not sure if this is actually a correct reprensation but I hope it is. Also, I'm not sure what you would call someone who hasn't discovered they are asexual yet. I hope I don't offend anyone.

Jefferson Emestine/Joshua Rae

“You don't want this.” Jefferson realised without surprise.

Joshua lay a mess underneath him. His body language spoke to Jefferson like no words ever would, the way he tensed.

Joshua's face was a bit worried, like he wasn't sure how to reply.

“Don't-don't know..” He whispered, stuttering helplessly. His face was pained and his grin was forced. “I'll do it for you, though..”

Jeffersons face became concerned and he cradled Joshua's in his hands. He cooed gently while stroking his fingers through his slightly knotted hair, “No, baby, we don't have to do anything tonight or tomorrow or even the day after. Your consent is the most important thing to me.”

The other boy, of 17 years, teared up a little. He curled his body into a ball and began to feel tiny bits of distress. “I'm so sorry,” he choked. “I'm sorry.”

The words were muffled but Jefferson made them out and felt his heart break a little at the sight in front of them.

He knew how hard it was for Joshua to give into an intimate touch after experiencing a terrible ordeal at the hands of his ex-girlfriend.

“Honey,..” Gently, Jefferson grasped Joshua's knees and pulled his legs as carefully as he could into a straight line. “You never have to be sorry for not enjoying this. Never, not with me.”

Joshua shook his head, tears landing like rain drops on Jeffersons wrists. “But I want to please you, Jeff.” His breath hitched. “I want to make you happy.”

Jefferson didn't know first hand how something like sexual assault could affect someone but he knew, from news stories and from Joshua, how the aftermath could absolutely destroy a persons self esteem, confidence and happiness in one big blow.

“And you do,” Jefferson answered firmly, gripping the boys shoulder in a supportive gesture. Joshua allowed Jefferson to pull his hands from his face. Jefferson used the pads of his thumbs to wipe Joshua's tears that had tricked over his face, down his cheeks. He smiled sadly. “You make me so happy everyday you're with me, sweetheart. I love you, okay? I love you. Sex doesn't ever have to happen to make this a well functioning relationship.”

Joshua looked ready to burst into tears again. He leaned forward hesitantly and kissed Jefferson on the cheek. “I don't want to have sex, Jeff.” He looked scared, his eyes didn't meet Jeffersons and he blushed with embarrassment. “I don't want to do it anymore after her..” The memory of her haunted him at night, looming of his shoulders and threatening to steal the breath from his throat.

Jefferson put his hand on his chin, pulling his face towards him. He kissed Joshua on his cheeks, his eyelids, forehead. “Don't worry about it, baby. We don't have to, okay?” He consoled, suddenly hugging Joshua into his chest.

Joshua lay his head, hearing Jeffersons soothing heartbeat. He looked into Jefferson's eyes and the hopeful look was so desperate. “You mean it?”

“Sweetie, I want you to be happy. We don't need sex to function. We don't need sex to be happy or to have fulfilling lives. If you never want to have sex again I'm not mad. I'm glad you can tell me that. It's a normal feeling, angel.”

Joshua felt his lip trembling, his chest bursting with love for this man. How did he get so lucky? “I-i...I really love you, Jeffie.” He said, dreamily. Inside, he was elated and content.

Jefferson hugged him again, chin resting on Joshua's head. He carded his fingers through Joshua's curly black hair. His thumb caressing Joshua's ear in a repetitive, encouraging motion.

There was a smile on Jefferson's lips. “I love you too. Never doubt it.”

Joshua snuggled into him further. He dreamt of a future together and he could see it clearly. He knew he still had a long way to go but he would make it, hopefully. Jefferson made it worth living for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok.


End file.
